Blaine Parker (DD)
Blaine Parker, often addressed by Parker, Principal Parker, or referred to as Parks by Gina Lestrade, is a survivor of the outbreak in Dark Days. He is the principal and headmaster of the University of Alabama and a survivor living within its walls. An affable, kind, and very presentable man, Parker is the acting leader of the university survivors, and a prominent member of an established council. Despite his good nature and strong will to protect those he loves, Parker often doubts his own abilities. He shares a good relationship with his students and faculty, with a close friend in both Virgil Black and Daniel Noire, and an odd friendship with Gina Lestrade. Personality Parker is a formal, collected, and polite man. He is intelligent and brave, and very protective of those he cares about. He often gets mad when his students endanger themselves, as he worries for their safety. Parker truly cares about his staff as well, as he mourns the loss of the vice principal, Victor Timmons. When faced with danger, such as Kate Gardens and her cult, Parker is mostly unfazed by it, and remains involved in order to shield his loved ones from getting hurt, or even killed, in his place. As a result of this pressure, he often suffers from doubt that clouds his view of his own abilities. Despite this, he is still a very generous and giving person, who only wishes for the best for others. However, he has a keen eye in recognizing serious threats. Pre-Apocalypse Tuscaloosa, Alabama Parker was born and raised in Tuscaloosa, Alabama, much like most of his student body. He became the headmaster of the local university and was well respected by the staff and students alike. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "One Short Day" Parker is first seen with the bitten Timmons, trying to figure out what is wrong. After Timmons reveals his bite, walkers arrive. Parker joins in shooting down a few of the walkers, managing to save Gina from one she is struggling with. He scolds her for trying to handle them on her own with a melee weapon. Afterwards, he says that Timmons deserved better whilst he mourns his death and looks over his corpse. Once Timmons reanimates and Kylie puts him down, however, Parker says that dinner will be served still and any student who wants it must take it to their rooms. He then says a funeral for Timmons will be held the following day. "The Roundabout" TBA "A Bridge Too Far" TBA "Stay Centered" TBA "Deep Beneath" TBA "The Words That Turn Us" TBA "Nightfall" TBA "Daybreak" TBA "The Demons" TBA "Hard Times" TBA "Beyond Good And Evil" TBA "Manifest Destiny" Blaine will appear in this episode.Confirmed on the Discord. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Blaine has killed: *Pam Anderson (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Dark Days Trivia *Blaine Parker's name is a reference to two different fictional characters. **Blaine comes from the Gym Leader of the same name from Pokemon Red and Pokemon Blue. **Parker comes from "Peter Parker", the original Spiderman. *Blaine was partially inspired by the character of Mike Monroe from JtheAlphabetBoy's first story, Infections. *Blaine has survived two assassination attempts, the first where he was stabbed by Jackson, and the second where he was poisoned by Kate Gardens. **Both times, he was saved by Pam Anderson. She has saved him a total of three times so far, with the third time being from a walker about to bite him. References Category:Dark Days Category:Survivors (DD) Category:Characters (DD) Category:Minor Characters (DD) Category:Season 1 Characters (DD) Category:University of Alabama Survivors (DD)